D-Block
D-Block & S-Te-Fan, born Diederik Bakker and Stefan den Daas respectively, are a euphoric hardstyle duo from The Netherlands who started producing in 2004. Before becoming a duo, they both experienced moderate success as solo artists, but their coming-together gave them the most success with tracks such as 'Built This City' and 'Alive'. During their career, they have performed at many events including Qlimax, Mysteryland, Thrillogy and Decibel. In 2010 they were voted #73 in the 'DJ Mag Top 100 ', crowning them as the top hardstyle artist of that year. In 2015, they released Beautiful World with their new house alias DBSTF - they still produce hardstyle with their original alias D-Block & S-Te-Fan Releases 2005 - Fresh New Beat * Release: November 23 * Label: Danamite * Formats: 12″ 2006 - Dana Album Sampler * Release: March * Label: Danamite * Formats: 12″ 2006 - Keep It Coming / Our Way * Release: November 13 * Label: Next Chapter * Formats: 12″ 2007 - Guilty * Release: 23 May * Label: Next Chapter * Formats: 12″ 2008 - Evolutionz / Part Of The Hard * Release: 15 April * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ 2008 Ride With Uz / Stronger * Release: 4 June * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ 2008 - Kingdom / Total Eclipz * Release: 1 July * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ 2009 - Creation Of Life * Featuring DJ Coone * Release: 21 Jan * Label: Zoo Records * Formats: 12″ 2009 - Music Made Addict / Shallow Planet * Release: 30 March * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ 2009 - Rock Diz / In Other Wordz * Featuring Deepack * Release: 4 September * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ 2009 - Music Made Addictz * Release: 25 September * Label: Cloud 9 Dance * Formats: CD 2009 - Music Made Addictz - Album Sampler 001 * Release: 5 October * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ 2009 - Music Made Addictz - Album Sampler 002 * Release: 26 October * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12" 2009 - The Nature Of Our Mind (Qlimax Anthem 2009) * Release: November 10 * Label: Q-dance * Formats: 12″ 2009 - Music Made Addictz - Album Sampler 003 * Release: 16 November * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ 2009 - Qlimax - The Nature Of Our Mind (Anthem of Qlimax 2009) * Mix CD by D-Block & S-te-Fan * Release: 27 November * Label: Dance Tunes BV * Formats: CD 2009 - Music Made Addictz - Album Sampler 004 * Release: 14 December * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ 2010 - Together / Alone * Release: 5 April * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: 12″ * Note: Last vinyl release of Scantraxx Evolutionz 2010 - A Decade of Dedication * Release: 17 August * Label: Q-dance * Formats: Digital & 12″ 2010 - Anger / Revelation * Release: 3 September * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2011 - RMX EP. Part 1 * Release: 24 January * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2011 - Rockin' Ur Mind (Album) * Release: 29 January * Label: Scantraxx * Formats: Digital, CD 2011 - Loopmachine * Release: 1 March * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2011 - Speed Of Sound (As Isaac vs. D-Block & S-te-Fan) * Release: 1 March * Label: X-Rate Records * Formats: Digital 2011 - Rockin' Ur Mind * Release: 2 April * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2011 - RMX EP. Part 2 * Release: 29 April * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2011 - Madhouse * Release: 16 May * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital * Note: Together with: Zatox 2011 - The Magical Mystery * Release: 6 June * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital * Note: Official Intents Festival Anthem 2011 2011 - Underground Tacticz * Release: 20 June * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2011 - In The Air * Release: 29 August * Label: X-Rate Records * Formats: Digital * Note: Together with Isaac 2011 - Show Me The Way * Release: 20 September * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2011 - Alone (2011 Refixx) * Release: 7 November * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2011 - The Dream Goes On * Release: 10 November * Label: Hardcopy Records * Formats: Digital * Note: Together with Deepack 2012 - Take Me There / Our Music * Release: 13 April * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2012 - Young Ones (D-Block & S-te-Fan Remix) * Release: 31 August * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2012 - Rebel * Release: 29 October * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2013 - Twisted Mind Fantasy * Release: 11 January * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2013 - X Gonna Give It To Ya * Release: 15 February * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital * Note: Ft. MC Villain 2013 - Save Our Dreams * Release: 13 May * Label: Fusion Records * Formats: Digital * Note: Ft. The Pitcher & DV8 Rocks! 2013 - From The Hard E.P. * Release: 24 June * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2015 - Beautiful World * Release: 5 January (as DBSTF) * Labels: Revealed Recordings * Formats: Digital * Note: with Blasterjaxx featuring Ryder 2015 - Do Your Thing * Release: 6 April (as DBSTF) * Labels: Doorn Records * Formats: Digital 2015 - Higher / Drop It Down * Release: 2 November * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Formats: Digital 2016 - Parnassia * Release: 18 January (as DBSTF) * Label: Maxximize Records * Formats: Digital * Note: with Blasterjaxx 2016 Into The Light * Release: 7 March (as DBSTF) * Label: Revealed Recordings * Formats: Digital * note: With Sick Individuals 2016 - AFREAKA * Release: 7 March (as DBSTF) * Label: Mainstage Music * Formats: Digital 2016 - Gold * Release: 10 June (as DBSTF) * Label: Armada * Formats: Digital * Note: With Dash Berlin Featuring Jake Reese, Waka Flocka & DJ Whoo Kid 2016 - Hit Me * Release: 1 August (as DBSTF) * Label: Maxximize Records * Formats: Digital * note: With Blasterjaxx featuring Go Comet! 2016 - Everything Changed (Official WiSH Outdoor 2016 Devoted Mix) * Release: 17 August (as DBSTF) * Label: Armada Zouk * Format: Digital 2016 - Everthing Changed (Official WiSH Outdoor 2016 Dedicated Anthem) * Release: 17 August * Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz * Format: Digital 2016 - Temple * Release: 29 August (as DBSTF) * Label: Mainstage Music * Format: Digital * note: With Maurice West 2016 - Friction Release: 14 September Label: Scantraxx Evolutionz Format: Digital Note: with Frontliner & Hard Driver 2016 - Music Made Addict (The Prophet Remix) {Release} 28 September {Label} Scantraxx Evolutionz {Format} Digital 2017 - "Angels & Demons": {Release} 26 June {Label} Scantraxx Evolutionz {Format} Digital 2017 - "THE EYE OF THE STORM" RELEASE 14 July LABEL Q-dance Records FORMAT Digital ----------------------------------- 2017 - "ANTIDOTE" RELEASE 7 August LABEL Scatraxx Evolutionz FORMAT Digital --------------------------------- 2017 - "BY MYSELF" RELEASE 14 August LABEL Mainstage Music FORMAT Digital ------------------------------- 2017 - "PROMISED LAND" RELEASE 15 September LABEL Scantraxx Evolutionz FORMAT Digital -------------------------------- 2017 - "IN THE DARK" RELEASE 11 October LABEL Scantraxx Evolutionz FORMAT DigitalCategory:Euphoric hardstyle artists Category:Artists Category:Hardstyle artists